Many necessary household substances, such as medicines, cleaners, lubricants, adhesives and the like, can cause death or injury if used inappropriately. Such substances present a particular danger to small children, who not only lack the ability to read or otherwise differentiate containers of hazardous substances from toys and other safe objects, but also frequently insert objects into their mouths.
One way in which this problem has been addressed is via child-resistant container closures, such as child resistant caps. In the typical child resistant cap, some extra action beyond the normal opening motion is required to remove the cap. Often, the need for this extra action is not apparent from the exterior of the cap, unless you are able to read and follow printed instructions. While such child-resistant closures are helpful, further improvements are possible.